


I'll do anything for love, but I won't do that

by ozzylovesthescottie



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzylovesthescottie/pseuds/ozzylovesthescottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Challenge: Day 7 - Christmas jumpers</p>
<p>The Doctor would do anything and go anywhere for his impossible girl: Into battle? Yes. Into Hell? There and back again. But he drew the line at brightly coloured, oversized itchy Christmas jumpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll do anything for love, but I won't do that

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one today, got a lot of catching up to do with uni work. Hope you guys enjoy!

“No! Absolutely not!”

The Doctor scowled down at his companion, his arms crossed tightly across his chest in defiance. They were in Clara’s apartment, with the women in question stood in front of him, wearing a dark blue knitted jumper with a Christmas pudding pattern striped across the front. She held out a similar piece of knitwear towards him; this one was red with a large reindeer on the front, its nose and antlers glittered with hundreds of tiny sequins.

Clara huffed, “But Doctor-“

“No Buts!” he growled, “I refuse to walk around, looking like the survivor of a sprinkle shop explosion!”

As much as he loved Clara, and trust him, there wasn’t a force in the universe that could hold a candle to his feelings for his impossible girl, there was only so far he would go for her. Into battle? Yes. Into Hell? There and back again. But he drew the line at brightly coloured, oversized itchy Christmas jumpers. He was putting his foot down this time and he would not be swayed, not for anything.

But then those deep brown eyes began to widen as she looked up at him through her long lashes and her bottom lip poked out into a small pout.

_Oh no._

“No, don’t,” he warned.

He could feel his defences crumbling already, turning to dust as her eyes grew wider and began to glisten in the morning light. How did she do that? How could anyone have eyes that big?

“Don’t what?” she asked innocently, holding the jumper closer to him as she stepped forward, tilting her head back to hold his pleading gaze.

“You’re doing that thing with the eyes again. Stop it with the eyes!”

He needed to look away, he needed to hold firm. He refused to give in to her every time she batted her eyelashes at him. He was a two thousand year old Time Lord for god’s sake. Entire species cowered in fear at the mere mention of his name and here he was desperately trying to avoid the gaze of a human girl. But she wasn’t just any ordinary girl; she was Clara Oswald, his impossible girl and she was a force to be reckoned with.

In an attempt to avoid her lethal gaze, he focused his attention of the rest of her features, resting on her mouth. But then she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, and he knew it was over. He had lost, is walls tumbling down and blowing away in the wind. He sighed in defeat, who was he kidding? He’d never been able to resist those eyes before, what made him think he had any chance now.

Grumbling sulkily, he snatched the jumper out of her grasp and began to pull the blasted thing over his head. Clara’s face lit up in victory. Damn her, she knew exactly how much power she had over him with those eyes and that smile and she used them to her utmost advantage.

 “There, happy?” he exclaimed, pulling the jumper down over his shirt.

 

Clara grabbed the collar and pulled him down to her height, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” she beamed.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, sweeping her up into an embrace, her feet leaving the floor. He devoured her lips, silencing her surprised squeal. He nipped at the pink flesh of her lips with his teeth, smirking at the groan he received in reward. He felt her smile against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers into his silver curls, tugging gently which sent bursts of hot pleasure through his bones. He growled and tightened his arms around her, plunging his tongue past her lips.

This tiny woman and her big brown eyes were going to be the death of him one of these days. But right now, with her taste flooding his senses, burning through his veins; he decided that he really didn’t care.


End file.
